


Slugs are the Best

by littlelovegoblin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Bondage, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/M, Forced Breeding, Forced Orgasm, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, ballgag, probably innacurate slug anatomy, slugs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelovegoblin/pseuds/littlelovegoblin
Summary: When Sarah visits Dr Richard's lab to admire his collections of slugs and critters she doesn't know just how different this visit is going to end up. She's not going to be just observing this time, no, this time she's going to be a key part in helping Richard solve his slug breeding problem. You can see where this is going





	Slugs are the Best

The click of high heels echos in the long hallway towards the labs door.  
She's in no hurry but she loved looking at Dr. Richards work. The doctor was insect scientist and was currently trying to breed a very rare and giant slug. Sarah loved looking at them and their strange pillowy bodies.  
She picks up her pace and pressed a hand to her chest to stop the bouncing of her large breasts. She knew she should've worn a bra instead of just her vest under her chemise.

Pushing the door open she was greeted with the sight of dozens of tanks filled with dozens of critters and the typical mess of equipment and papers around Richards desk.  
Richard Gary himself was in the center of the room fiddling away with a huge empty tank.  
He was so immersed in the tank that he didn't notice Sarah until she was beside him causing him to jump in surprise, dropping his tools.  
Sarah giggles and smiles cheekily at the startled scientist as he bent down quietly cursing.

Turning her attention to the empty tank Richard was working on she was unsure what to make of it. It was big enough to probably fit someone laying flat down and is at least a meter tall. What caught her attention the most is the two metal rods secured across the bottom with two leather cuffs on each rod. It was a very strange tank.

Beside her Richard stops fiddling with the tank and simply huffs with amusement at her constant curiosity.Richard starts to explain.

"I haven't been able to get the giant Maga Slugs reproduce. I mean they won't their eggs anywhere i've provided! They are rather picky apparently" he sighs, "so this is what I have come to as a last resort."

Sarah nods in pretend understanding. Crossing her arms and squeezing her large breasts together appealingly,

"Will I get to see?"

Richard takes a moment to respond and carefully eyes the voluptuous woman up and down, drinking in her wide hips and big ass covered by a black pencil skirt and the chemise that hid little of her braless chest, even the thin white vest did little to hid those soft tits and her nipples.

"Maybe you can do more than see.." he murmurs cryptically. "wait right here I have to cancel a meeting..."

Sarah watchs as Richard scurries to his desk and makes a short quiet call. She wanders around the lab looking at all the familiar creatures within their tanks until she finally sees his Maga slug. The thing was huge, easily as big as her thigh. Its soft pillowy body dark red with tiny white speckles all over it. She's enamored by the slimy skin shining in the light. As it rests on a big rock in his tank and Sarah thinks how how impressive the thick trail of slime it left behind is.

"Must need a lot of water.."

"Do you want some tea Sarah? I'm going on my ten minute break."

"Oh! sounds good!" She squeaks, startled from her thoughts and Richard flicks the kettle on. As she walks over to perch delicately on the edge of his desk idly fiddling with the hem of her skirt, unaware of the powder slipped into her tea.

He brings the steaming cups over and checks over the woman's figure again, nodding to himself in approval. He gives Sarah her tea and watches intently as she sips away at the brew.

She always loved drinking it hot and she was halfway through the cup when she her head feels woozy and the world seems to tilt. Thinking she made herself lightheaded from drinking to quick she set the cup unsteadily aside.

"So what did you mean when you said I.. could do more.. than..just...watc-"  
Sarah falls forward into the eager arms of the scientist. He grins happy with how quickly that worked. The doctor starts to drag her over to the big tank and sits her up on the open side of the tank, her upper body leaning against the glass wall.

Richard leaves her there and walks around the lab, locking doors and closing blinds. Eagerly rolling up his sleeves he walks back the the slumped woman and picks up his trusty scissors , making quick work of her clothes, flinging the scraps onto a nearby table.  
He stands back to just admire her and groans just looking at her pliable vulnerable body. Her large breasts are milky and soft and he is unable to resist pinching one of her rosy pink buds. Her pale skin is unmarked and smooth. Her pussys bare and pink lips poking out from her labia. His blood rushing to his nethers just to look at her but he knows that he isn't the one to have his way with her this time. He looks over to the Maga slug calculating.

Wrestling her body into the tank, he secures her wrists and ankles to the leather cuffs on the metal pipes that run across the floor of the tank. As he finishes Sarah is kneeling doggy style, her ass in the air and pussy exposed between her open legs. Her arms are in a t-pose squashing her breasts beneath them. There is no way she'll be able to move once she wakes up.

Richard walks around the tank to just look at the drool-worthy sight before him. Now she is tightly secured he should prep her for the experiment.

The scientist dismantles the glass wall behind her and stores it safely elsewhere. Licking his lips in anticipation he runs a hand up her leg, stopping to squeeze her ass cheek appreciatively. He could use one of the many tools he had to his disposal to do this but how could he resist? Richard ran a finger along the line of her pussy and abruptly smacking it eliciting a low unaware moan from the woman. That's good, she's waking up.  
He thumbs her clit and gets more low moans from the now semi-conscious Sarah. Dipping a finger into her hole and slowly stroking her inner walls whilst still playing with her clit. Her moans grows and she rocks into his finger asking for more, still too woozy to fully realise her situation.

He adds another finger and then another thoroughly enjoying watching her pussy getting wet. Richard then decides that that's enough of his hand and smacks her ass playfully and this time it jolts the groggy Sarah to full alertness. It takes her a moment to realise what's going on and she wriggles, trying but failing to escape the bonds. Richard watches and laughs at her attempts. When she starts whimpering he walks in front and pulls up a stool and sits before her.

"Wha- What's going on? Richard? Get me out of this thing!" Her voice pitches up with fear and he nods his head.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Sarah. You are apart of my experiment." Richard pushes her dark hair from her eyes to look into the sparks of fear within them. He hums in annoyance when she starts yelling for help and walks calmly to take something from a drawer in his desk.

"No ones can hear you Sarah but I can't have you putting off my Maga." Richard forces the shiny red ball gag into her mouth and tsks when tears start pooling in her eyes and cascading down.

Ignoring her muffled sobs he walks around her, a hand trailing across her warm skin. He reaches her pussy again and it is a pleasing sight to see its glistening wet pink folds.

"I know you're scared Sarah but don't worry. I just know you will be perfect for this."

He flicks her clit and watchs amused when a shiver runs through her.

"I will commence the experiment as soon as i fully prepare you love" the scientist bites the back of her thigh, "you are just what I've been needing to breed my Maga's. I just know it."  
Sarah sniffles confused by his words, how can he breed a slug with a human? Her thoughts however are cut off when she feels his tongue lick along her pussy. She squeezes her eyes shut trying to pretend it wasn't happening but it felt... good. She mewls as his tongue swirled her clit and through her pink folds. Her face flared red when she hears herself moan and tries to move her hips away but he keeps an iron grip on her and continues his pleasure assault.

Sarah sobs. Why must it feel so good when he violates her this way? It is getting difficult not to rock into his face, but it is so hard to concentrate with this going on.  
Richards hands wanders all over her body as he eats her pussy. He located her breasts and kneads the soft tissue reaching under her to pinch her hardened nipples. Sarah moaned hard at that and whilst he groped and licked she could feel a heat pooling in her belly. She was getting closer to orgasm and became so lost in the pleasure she forgot how she was put into the situation.

She can't take this anymore and she pleads behind the ball gag for more. Richard stops what he was doing and steps away, Sarah sobs from the absence, but he is quick and comes back to admire his handy work. Sarah is a hot mess, saliva and her juices ran down her thighs, bite mark on her thigh is red and slowly bruising, her back arching rocking back for more.  
With amusement Richard turns on and shoves a medium sized vibrating dildo into her hole in one smooth motion. Sarah cries out as her walls are stretched open suddenly but soon the pleasure of the vibrations overtake the pain and she hums a low moan. The scientist slowly thrusts it in and out and watches intently as Sarh tries to rock back into it. He then decides to thrust harder and faster and Sarah screams from desire as her orgasm quickly builds up and spills her over the edge, her eyes rolling back and a shiver wracks her body.

Richard pulls out the vibrator and tosses it into the trash wiping his hands onto his lab coat. Despite the hard rod in his pants he calmly secures the glass wall back onto the tank behind her and walks around to her head. Her face is flushed and she pants around a slobbery gag and glazed eyes. He ties her hair out of the way and walks along his slug tanks.  
When he comes to the Maga he grins again and hefts the beast out of its tank and into his arms. He walks back over to Sarah's tank.

"This is going to be your new lover for the foreseeable future" he brightly informs her, not caring that she hardly seemed to ingest the words. He walks to the open wall and rambles about how he has tried everything but nothing seemed to encourage the slugs to lay their eggs. Nothing was ever warm or safe enough for them but he was pretty sure using her as a host will work.

He hefts the giant slug into the tank behind her and closes the open side with its glass wall. He then pulls a camera and stand out and sets it besides the tank so it could see and record the experiment. Turning on the camera he walks to his desk and sits down, pulling out his hard cock to give it a quick tug as he watches.

In the tank the slug seems to sense the heat and wetness coming from her pussy and it slides its gelatinous sticky body up the back of her legs prodding the soaked pussy with its antenna. Sarah whimpers and whines behind the gag but didn't move, too scared of what it will do. The gant slug slides up further and she shivers in disgust at the slimy underbelly of the creature but as it slides over her pussy she lets out a long moan at the sensation. She can't believe this is happening, it's a nightmare. A very... pleasureable.. nightmare. Shame flares up within her as she enjoyed the strange sensations.

The heavy slug is almost entirely on her back when she feels something instead of its flat underbelly poke around her crouch her eyes widened in shock but they are darkened from desire as she feels it's prick finally find her empty pussy. It slides in slow exploratively and is just as sticky as the rest of it. Sarah can't stop the long moan as it dives deep within her. It is stopped at the entrance of her cervix and she gasps as it starts to push hard against the entrance seemingly unsatisfied until it can go deeper.

'It can't get in, there's no way' Sarah thinks. But it keeps pushing, harder and harder. Sarah's back curves from the force and she is shocked by the impressive strength but is even more shocked when the narrow tip of the rod finally makes purchase and Sarah yelps as she feels it push into the entrance and into her womb.

She squeezes her eyes shut adjusting to the pain and is relieved that it doesn't do anything else just yet. She can feel it poking around her womb, inspecting the walls. Sarah feels its length seem to pulse and grow, the smooth texture becomes bumpier as it spurts its substance into her womb. She lurches forward awkwardly in panic. She doesn't want whatever is coming out inside her pussy. She whimpers but they turn to mewls when the warm substance coats her insides making her feel so full.

It takes her a minute but she realizes that the slug's cum wasn't just cum but it was eggs. Small eggs. It was laying eggs in her womb! She wants to move away but there was a small voice in the back of her head thinking how hot this is, how wet this entire experience has made her and how long it has been since she felt anywhere near to this good.

As the slug fills her up she feels as though it couldn't possibly fit more in there but it keep going, the marble sized eggs are just coming and coming. Her womb feels hot and so good but when she feels her belly begin to stretch she almost can't believe it. It's making her womb bigger and bigger from all the eggs its laying and Sarah can feel her belly start to swell from it.

It feels endless as it fills her and Sarah becomes heavy with all the eggs being pumped inside her from this giant slug. Her belly grows so bigs as she feels it touch her thighs she cranes her neck to look and she looks so big she might as well swallowed a large watermelon. Just when she starts to believe it will never end she feels the rod slowly slither out from her nethers with a wet slurp. Her pussy juices and and slug eggs creeping down her legs.

She feels too full and worn and wants to collapse, she barely even registers Richard removing the glass again and taking away the slug. The removal of the weight from her back makes her sigh in relief. Richard returns and pats her rear as though she's a good livestock. He uses his hand to scoop up the stray eggs and stuffs them back into her used pussy and then pulls out a plug from his pocket and pushes it into her messy hole. The doctor takes a minute to gleefully rub her swollen belly. Just as expected she is an excellent host.

He grabs a water bucket and a cloth and wipes her clean. He frees the used woman from her cuffs and she gingerly lays on her side letting him remove the soaked ball gag. He murmurs comforting nothings as though she was a weary horse and pulls her pliable body into his wide chest, carrying her to the small couch on the other side of the lab.  
Laying her down he prompts her to drink some water and her takes off his lab coat and drapes it over her impregnated body and watches as exhaustion pulls her into a new slumber. Looking over her used body he feels pride to know his experiment was a success. Her belly fit so many eggs inside she looks extremely attractive to him at that moment, laying there her large breasts over a larger and successfully bred belly.  
This was far from the end. Once these eggs hatch Richard decides to see what else she can be used for. You can't let go of such good breeding stock when you find it. Maybe he might even breed her himself.. Licking his lips he backs away to let her sleep. As soon as she wakes there were much more to do and experiment.


End file.
